


Spark

by tide_ms



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Fill:any, “I took your hoodie, and you’re not getting it back.”
Relationships: Jang Gyuri & Park Jiwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	Spark

Monday in the morning, Gyuri takes one look at Jiwon who's lying on the couch and finds something odd.

"That's my hoodie," she says, eyeing the very warm and comfortable dark green item.

Jiwon is pouting, yet undeniably serious when she replies, "no, it's mine now. It's cold."

True, it's winter, and Gyuri knows this: Jiwon never takes without asking. She doesn't miss a chance to act playfully cute toward her, mainly just to tease her.

  
Gyuri loves that hoodie. It isn't new or expensive, she doesn't have a special connection to it, it's just comfortable and soft, and Gyuri loves wearing it.

Still, Gyuri doesn't try to forbid Jiwon its softness and comfort.

She reaches to flick Jiwon's forehead, saying "you'll give it back later," to which the younger girl reacts with a whine, and goes to the bathroom.

Jiwon will probably return it when she's warm and not grumpy.

  
Two days later, Gyuri's almost forgotten about her hoodie. She heads for the arts hall where the music students spend their time at, she's a little irritated because of a hard assignment and the fight she had with her parents earlier. Gyuri's been doing well ignoring her annoyance. Then not so well because Jiwon comes to her at the pending machine after a wild performance and teases her about the scowl that Gyuri has been trying so hard to erase for the past couple of hours.

Gyuri's mind fixates on the hoodie. Her hoodie that Jiwon's currently wearing.

"I told you to give that back," Gyuri says without thinking and instantly regrets it. She regrets it not only because she's sounded harsh and childish, but also because Jiwon's expression falls and now she looks genuinely taken aback and hurt.

"I--I'm sorry." Jiwon rushes to take it off. Right there. In the middle of the hallway. And okay, she's wearing things under it but still. "I didn't mean to take it without asking, unnie, I--"

Gyuri's heart swells with pain for having drawn such a reaction from her friend. She quickly reaches to stop the younger girl, the hoodie's hem is already at her chin.

"Hey, hey, stop--what are you doing?!"

"I'll go the restroom and take it off," Jiwon mumbles, looking away, the red on her cheeks is clearly of embarrassment and hurt.

Gyuri has never spoken to her friends like that or intentionally upset them, they've never done that either, so it pains Gyuri that she's broken their streak. And for such a ridiculously trivial matter.

Gyuri pulls Jiwon into her, into a hug. It's a little abrupt and maybe rough because she's worried, but then she holds Jiwon with all the gentleness she knows.

"I'm sorry." She awkwardly pats her head, Jiwon is frozen in her arms. "Keep it for as long as you want, okay? cold makes you tired and I don't want that to happen."

"You're angry," Jiwon mumbles.

"Yeah, but not with you. I had a fight with my parents." Gyuri tries humor. "Please don't be upset, Jisun'll probably glare at me to death if you are."

After a moment, Jiwon hesitantly holds her. She rests her head on her shoulder. "She will."

Gyuri chuckles. "I deserve it." She tightens the hug briefly. "Good?"

Jiwon nods. "I didn't actually want to give it back."

Gyuri scoffs. "You think I won't change my mind?"

"You won't," Jiwon says, then pulls back to look at her in the eye. She does so softly, with her usual smile that Gyuri always likes.

 _Likes_.

An unfamiliar sensation fills her chest with warmth as Jiwon says, "three days out of every seven I'm your favorite person."

"So... three days a week?"

Jiwon hums, nodding.

Gyuri would normally laugh at it, maybe end the hug in the process and say, "in your dreams," but really--wait, they're still hugging. They've never hugged like this before, and it feels _nice_.

It feels nice as silence surrounds them gently, and the heat of their bodies seem to be soaring pleasantly, and Jiwon's eyes take a different glimmer--both of them part suddenly; Gyuri clears her throat, and Jiwon points at a soda can.

"You've sort of freaked me out just now with your..." she moves her arms exaggeratingly --is she mimicking a beast?!-- "... 'give me back my super warm hoodie, err' so you owe me a drink."

Gyuri rolls her eyes, complying, nonetheless. "I did _not_ sound like that."

  
That strange sensation lingers in Gyuri's chest, though. Calmly falls into her heart while she thinks it's just relief and happiness to have apologized and not ruined things between her and her friend.


End file.
